cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Abyss
Overview }} __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By Shadow Spider Tavish Bell New Contact(s) Operative Grillo Operative Grillo is a true product of Arachnos propaganda, believing in Lord Recluse's utopian future. Have you met Operative Grillo? He's a rather driven man, coordinating SciTech projects for Arachnos. I know he's looking for a few Arachnos loyalists to aid him. Information A new hero bounty hunter calling herself Abyss has arrived in Grandville. Supposedly she has taken out a couple of pesky heroes,and now Lord Recluse lets her do whatever it is she does. She’s put the word out that she is looking for a few villains to pick up some of the lesser bounties she’s been offered. Seems everyone wants someone taken out for some reason or another, and one bounty hunter alone can’t do the job. Hero Bounty Hunter Who Abyss really is remains a mystery. She showed up recently with costume pieces and gadgets belonging to several heroes who recently went missing. Heroes that Arachnos had put bounties out on. Impressed with her tenacity and obvious skill, Lord Recluse has let her run free in Grandville, doing whatever she pleases. Abyss gets results, and expects the same of you. Initial Contact Store Abyss sells the following items: * Inspirations * Level 50 Technology Single-Origin Enhancements at 200% cost * Level 50 Magic Single-Origin Enhancements at 200% cost * Level 50 Science Single-Origin Enhancements at 200% cost * Level 50 Mutation Single-Origin Enhancements at 200% cost * Level 50 Natural Single-Origin Enhancements at 200% cost Badge Mission Story Arc 'Vindication' Abyss offered you a job defending a Crey lab from an attacking hero. You entered not knowing what to expect, but Ms. Liberty was certainly not on the agenda. After a brutal battle you defeated her, but her emergency Medicom teleporter took her away before you could truly finish the job. Crey was pleased with how well you took care of Ms. Liberty but they wanted to strike back at the Vindicators for daring to interfere with their plans. They asked Abyss specifically to sub-contract you to take on the Vindicators, and you began by stealing the location and passcodes to their base from a Longbow base near the Rogue Isles. With the location and passcodes in hand, you took an Arachnos Flier to Paragon City and entered their base. Each battle was brutal, but in the end Luminary, Valkyrie, Mynx and Ms. Liberty fell to your blows. Word spread quickly that you were a force to be reckoned with. Souvenir: Vindication 'Light and Darkness' You agreed to help Abyss out by recovering a crate left for her by Dr. Forrester. Abyss said the crate was marked with the codeword 'Dark Matter' and even though the Council, and their Nictus Hunters, were looking for it, you found it first. It contained two Void Hunter rifles, and four power cells. Abyss then had a list of four Kheldian targets in the Rogue Isles that needed to be eliminated. With two rifles, you agreed to split the duty and the bounty. You took out Detective Kyros and his cadre of PPD officers. Abyss dealt with her target, and warned you the next one might not be as easy. Abyss had tracked down where Sunstorm had holed himself up, and gave you the location while she tracked down the last Kheldian. Arriving at the underwater Longbow base you found Sunstorm and put the hurt down on him with the help of the Void Hunter rifle you had. When you arrived back Abyss told you that her target had simply disappeared and thus the reward to split was going to be less than anticipated. Souvenir: Light and Darkness Missions (Story Arc: Vindication: Mission 1 of 3) Briefing I just got a call from my Crey contact. They have a lab in Paragon City that's under attack. They wanted to hire me to take out the hero that's attacking them, but since they don't know which of the fifty thousand heroes in Paragon City it is, I told them I'd have to pass the job on to someone else. That someone is you. If you want this job, just say so and I will make the arragements for you. If it truly is a hero attacking them, you may want to bring along some associates to help you. Enemies Notable NPCs *'Hero' Ms. Liberty Debriefing Ms. Liberty was there you say? I almost regret not taking the job myself. I'm impressed you were able to take care of her, she can be a handful for even the best of us. Hmph. (Story Arc: Vindication: Mission 2 of 3) Briefing I don't know what you did to please Crey so much, but they asked if I could sub-contract you to take care of this next job. They want to strike back at the Vindicators, Ms. Liberty's supergroup, and they want you to lead the charge. First things first, you will have to get the location and passcodes from a Longbow base to the Vindicators' base. Once you have the passcodes, Crey wants you to check back in with me. Enemies Debriefing Abyss looks you up and down Hmph. I didn't think you had it in you. Color me impressed. (Story Arc: Vindication: Mission 3 of 3) Briefing Crey is impressed, and I must say that I am a little bit myself. Now that you have the codes and location of the Vindicators' base, you can attack it at your leisure. Most likely you'll be facing the Vindicators themselves, so you'd be wise to bring along some allies. Good luck... You're going to need it. Enemies Notable NPC's * Hero Valkyrie * Hero Luminary * Hero Mynx * Hero Ms. Liberty Debriefing You certainly proved your worth. The Vindicators are second only to the Freedom Phalanx. (Story Arc: Light and Darkness: Mission 1 of 3) Briefing I've been told to trust this Dr. Forrester guy, but I have my doubts. That's why I am going to send you to pick up a shipment he has for me. A couple of Void Hunter rifles stolen from the Council should help me take out a few of those pesky Kheldian heroes that have been harrassing the Rogues Isles recently. If I were the Council, I'd want those rifles back. I had Dr. Forrester mark the correct crate with the codeword 'Dark Matter', so you shouldn't need to open every single crate looking for them. Enemies Notable NPCs *'Boss' Bounty Hunter (Galaxy Archon Quantum) Debriefing Excellent. I hope having the crate marked made things easier on you in finding it. Sounds like the Dr. Forrester guy is trustworthy after all. (Story Arc: Light and Darkness: Mission 2 of 3) Briefing Now that I have these rifles I can start taking out those Kheldians. Tell you what, since there's two rifles here, why don't you help me out. These four Khelds are scattered, and once word gets out that I'm after them they will be a lot harder to track. If we coordinate, we can take the first two by surprise. Your target is a PPD cop named Detective Kyros who's way outside his jurisdiction pursuing an escaped villain from the Zig prison in Paragon City. Kyros is a Peacebringer and causing a lot of trouble. The Void Rifle should make short work of him though. He and his PPD team are hiding out in the sewers planning their next attack. Enemies Paragon Police Department Notable NPCs *'Boss' Kyros Temporary Power: Upon accepting this mission, you will earn a Void Hunter Rifle temporary power. Debriefing Great work. The other Kheldians might be a bit better prepared now, but I think you can handle it. (Story Arc: Light and Darkness: Mission 3 of 3) Briefing With us taking out two of those Kheldians, the other two are running scared. I found the location of Sunstorm, so you should take him down while I track down the other Peacebringer. Sunstorm is going to be tough to take down, so you should consider looking for some backup. I don't care how you split up your share of the loot with your buddies, but that's not my problem. Sunstorm is an experienced Peacebringer, so don't expect the exact same tactics that Kyros used. The Void Hunter rifle has only the one power pack left, so don't waste it. Enemies Paragon Police Department Notable NPCs *'Hero' Sunstorm Temporary Power: Upon accepting this mission, you will earn a Void Hunter Rifle temporary power. Debriefing Well, my target escaped. No clue left where she went. Good to see you took yours down, but the fact that the job wasn't 100% complete means the payout was cut in half. Here's your cut. External Links *